


All Was Magic

by HanBan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Founders - Fandom, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: And Friendship, F/F, Fluff, RavenclawPride, basically only fluff, just a short one, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanBan/pseuds/HanBan
Summary: She asked for a story so here we go <3





	All Was Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/gifts).



> She asked for a story so here we go <3

Once upon a time, long before Harry and his friends broke every single rule that ever existed, even before Dumbledore walked the great halls of Hogwarts, there were four friends who dreamed of a peaceful future. A future in which wizards wouldn't have to hide inbetween their muggle school mates, wouldn't have to go to secret places in the middle of the night to train their powers. They dreamed of a place where young wizards could learn and laugh and be free.   
Of course, they all had their own ideas of how such a future should be achieved, but they were close enough, had shared enough special moments to work together, no matter the obstacles and arguments.   
Two of them were especially close - Rowena and Helga. Or as they called themselves: The Clever Ones.   
Many times, when the boys were fighting over how to organise their future school of wizardy, these two would sit on the sidelines and watch their useless overplayed gestures, their funny faces and listen to their stupid ideas of who was worthy of magic. Sure, they loved their friends but sometimes they could be complete idiots.   
And it was in those moments that the two girls would look at each other, Rowena raising her eyebrow and Helga nodding in agreement. They'd get up, leaving their friends to their childish debates and find their favourite place by the lake, near the shadows of the foridden dark forest. The two girls sat here for hours on end, looking ahead at what they hoped to soon be the manifestation of all their dreams, and talk about all the little details, all the things the boys would never understand.   
In the summers they'd bring a picnic with them, in the winters hot chocolate and warm blankets, snuggled close together under the willow trees by the lake.   
They developed their ideas together, until they became one and their future was soon intertwined, just like their fingers, their dreams growing into reality before their eyes whilst they started to dream about each other.   
When the first children walked into their school, all four friends standing hand in hand at the entrance, Rowena and Helga's own children were grabbing their mother's shoulders, looking at those new kids who were going to share their home from now on, in seperate dorms for now until they would be old enough to leave their family's part of the castle to join their house mates.   
And that evening, they all sat together at their evening table, Rowena and Helga and their kids, joined by their two closest friends in the entire world and their families, all talking and laughing and arguing again. And Rowena looked at her wife, raised an eyebrow and took Helga's hand as they left their new home to go back to their old favourite place, to watch the mermaids under the stars, drinking hot chocolate and cuddling under the willow trees.   
All was well. All was magic.


End file.
